


At The Beginning With You

by jacquelee



Series: Star Trek Waverider [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: After having been stranded in the Delta quadrant, narrowly escaping a powerful enemy and now trying to unite two crews of sworn enemies, Sara is looking forward to finally having a quiet night, but she can't stop herself from overthinking everything. Thankfully, Ava is there to give her a pep talk. Sort of.Star Trek Voyager AU
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe
Series: Star Trek Waverider [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887892
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	At The Beginning With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Science and magic.

Sara was sitting on the sofa in her quarters, having retired for the night and trying to read and unwind a little, but with everything that was going on, that proved difficult. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, what they were up against and how she had decided, for everyone, that one person's life was worth being stranded in the delta quadrant. Of course, there was more to it than that, but in the end, that was still what it had come down to for her. 

But it wasn't like she could change anything now, she could only look into the future and try to bring this crew home while keeping them in one piece. She looked at the picture frame on her desk, her and Laurel, a picture she always kept with her wherever she went and she wondered for the first time in her entire career if this time she wouldn't be able to keep the promise she had made Laurel when she went to Starfleet Academy. The promise to always come home, no matter what. 

Both of them had known that the life of a Starfleet officer could be dangerous but Sara had laughed it off, saying she was far too stubborn to die in some kind of space accident or be blown up. Except now, there was also magic to worry about and she had just stranded her crew sixty thousand light years from home. That wasn't something even she could just brush off. 

Her bleak thoughts were interrupted when the door chimed.

"Come in!"

When the doors opened, Sara couldn't help but smile. She might berate herself for her decisions but she would never regret coming after Ava, who was still standing in the doorframe now, seemingly a little nervous. She was still in her Maquis clothes and that reminded Sara that they needed to find a consensus as to what the dress code and the hierarchy on board was. But that could wait until tomorrow. Today, even amid everything else, she was glad that she had saved her best friend, that she was finally able to talk to her again after so long.

"Can I?"

Ava gestured at the sofa and Sara nodded and waved her over.

Sitting down, Ava smiled at her. 

"How's everyone settling in?"

They both knew who she was referring to. 

"They're okay. A little wary about being on a Starfleet ship, of course, following Starfleet rules, but with how far away we are from Earth and the Federation, I think they'll be able to work together to get us home. They're good people, you know."

"I know. You wouldn't have joined them if they weren't."

"Sara, I…"

It was clear that Ava had no idea how to end that sentence, and Sara just nodded, letting her off the hook. 

"I know."

And she did know. She knew how hard it had been for Ava to find out that Captain Hunter had lied to her her entire life, that she was a clone that he had found and programmed to serve. That his superiors in Starfleet had been wary about it but had condoned it in the end. All of that had turned her against Starfleet, against the people she had trusted, she had thought were her friends, her colleagues. 

Sara could understand that, but she had also been hurt by Ava simply disappearing. She hadn't known about Ava being a clone and she made it clear that she didn't care. At all. But it was not enough for Ava to stay. Instead, she had left to try and find her own way, away from Starfleet, a way that had led her to the Maquis. When Ava had disappeared together with a whole ship of the Maquis, Sara had convinced Starfleet that she had been working as a spy all along, that she had sensitive information and that it was worth the risk to try and retrieve her.

Her next mission, the first as a Captain, had been supposed to be a reconnaissance mission involving the Maquis anyways, an easy mission to give her a chance to work out any kinks that might come up as a result of being on a new ship with a new crew. She had made the decision to start the mission early when the news of Ava's disappearance reached her, with many of her key crew members still in transit, because she was too eager to find out what had happened to Ava. 

They hadn't been supposed to stay away longer than a week, but now, all of that had flown out of the window. They were on the other side of the galaxy, together with the crew of the Maquis ship, which had been destroyed. A crew that had been their enemy up until a few days ago and that they now had to learn to live with, potentially for a very long time.

"I'm glad you came for me. I know I said it before, but, thank you."

Now, Sara smiled brightly, if still a little hesitantly. 

"I promised I would." For a moment, they just smiled at each other, happy to finally be together again, then Sara remembered what she had been thinking about before Ava came in and her face fell. "Now, if you have some tips as to how to unite this crew and find a way back home that is not going to take sixty years all while evading some all powerful magical goddesses or whatever that we just majorly pissed off, I'd be grateful. Science, I just barely was able to wrap my head around but now there's magic too. Honestly, I have no idea how to deal with that. How to keep everyone safe."

That had been more than she meant to say, but then, she had never held back with Ava, she never needed to, even when they hadn't been friends yet. If anyone understood what she was dealing with, it was her. For a moment, Ava was silent and Sara already thought that dumping all of that on her had been too much too soon, when Ava looked at her, smiling lightly and somewhat melancholy, softer than Sara had seen her in a long time. 

"Do you remember what I said to you when we first met?"

Sara was taken aback. That was definitely not what she had expected but she decided to humor Ava.

"I believe it was 'On your knees, hands above your head.'" 

She smirked a little. Their first meeting had not gone very well, Sara busting one of Ava's missions because she thought she knew better. Granted, Ava's attempt at solving the mission had gotten her kidnapped and Sara had been the one to come up with the plan to save her, which was how Starfleet ended up giving her a promotion instead of a reprimand or even demoting her for butting into another officer's mission. But it hadn't particularly endeared her to Ava, who had taken another few weeks to even be ready to talk to her again at all, let alone consider a friendship.

Ava laughed. 

"No, I meant afterwards."

"When you insulted my methods and said I was a shame for the whole Starfleet?"

"Yes."

"What? I think you need to work on your pep talks, cause that's not working for me."

Now Ava chuckled a little. 

"What I mean is, I am taking those words back. Your methods might be unusual, but I have come to understand that they work well in the end. Better even than always going by the book. And right now, like you said, we have both science and magic against us, we are in an uncharted territory and half the crew was ready to blow up the other half just a few days ago. And you know what? I'm not worried. 

"I'm not worried because I know that you are the person who is leading us through all of this. You with your gung ho methods and your incredible stubbornness. You didn't give up on me, so I know that you won't give up on this crew. You never give up. You are Sara Lance, and there is no other Captain I would rather serve under." With that, she hesitated a little, and Sara realized that that was another thing they hadn't actually talked about. "If you'll have me, that is, Captain."

Sara had to clear her throat to get rid of the lump that was there suddenly. With tears in her eyes but a giant grin on her face, she nodded. 

"Yes. Of course, Commander. I am glad to have you back on board. I don't know what I'd do without your pep talks." 

Laughing when Ava let out a little "hey", Sara realized that it was true. That was exactly what she had needed. Sliding a little closer, she leaned her head on Ava's shoulder, letting out the last of the tension in her body.

"I've missed you, you know?"

It was just above a whisper, but she knew Ava had heard her when she put an arm around her and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"I've missed you too.


End file.
